Stolen Moments
by Ticklesivory
Summary: OBIDALA AOTC. Second installment of series. ObiWan and Padme meet when and wherever they can. My first little fic...awwwww! Isn't it cute?
1. Velvet Shadows

Chapter One

Stolen Moments: Velvet Shadows

"Master, are we in a hurry?" Anakin teased. He had never seen Obi-Wan fly so fast for no reason. His Master usually got a little squimish while flying, but in the last few moments Anakin had noted a steady increase in speed. 

"What? Uhm, no Anakin. I'm... I'm just tired of flying and ready to be home." Just a few moments ago Obi-Wan had felt a disturbance in the Force, like a wave crashing into his subconscious. He had reached out immediately through the Force, attempting to confirm the cause. She was safe, but there had been an explosion. Her strength and attitude, the things he loved her for, were putting her in danger once again. He had to hurry to her to ensure that she was indeed all right. 

His report to the council on the Antion border dispute was as brief as he could make it. Anakin kept casting him sideways glances, apparently curious as to the cause of Obi-Wan's rush. 

Focus Obi-Wan...You will see her soon enough.

After Anakin retired to his personal living space in the Temple for a much-needed rest (at the insistance of his Jedi Master), Obi-Wan made his way to the Senate chambers. He stealthily crept down the long hall, distracted the guard using the Force, and finally entered the Senator's apartment. Minutes later, he could hear anxious and animated voices in the hallway, which soon entering the living area. 

"I'm fine. I just need to think. Give me a moment, please." Padme was still shaking from her near-death experience. Corde was dead. She had not only been her bodyguard, but a trusted friend, and she had paid the ultimate sacrifice. Dropping herself onto her bed, she wiped fresh tears away with the back of her hand.

"Are you all right m'lady?" 

"Yes, I'll be fine, Dorme."

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I've have been asked by security to remind you that we meet with the Supreme Chancellor soon." 

"Thank you, Dorme. I'll be ready." 

You are a professional Padme, she chastised herself. You knew the risks. She knew the risks.

Her fingers soon were fumbling through layers and layers of clothing hanging the length of the large walk-in closet. Something was not right here. She felt a presence of something -- no, someone and someone dear. Just then, a familiar form emerged from the clothing at the back of the closet.

"Obi-Wan!" She could not help but yell out, immediately placing her hand over her mouth. The smile across his face expressed his joy in seeing her, but he immediately placed a finger on his own puckered lips.

"M'lady? Is everything okay? Do you require assistance?"

"No, Dorme. I'm perfectly fine. I'll be out in a minute." 

Obi-Wan had backed himself into the vast sea of the senator's wardrobe, out of sight of the peering handmaiden.

Padme discreetly made her way to the back of the closet, pretending to be searching for an appropriate outfit. Her body tremored slightly as a hand slipped through the gowns and gently grasped her own. 

"Are you all right?"

"Oh Obi-Wan," Padme sobbed. "Corde is dead. Someone blew up my ship. She's dead." 

"I know. I felt it. I got here as fast as I could." He reassured here as his thumb stroked the back of her hand. 

For a moment they gazed into each other's eyes, sharing all the feelings that could not be expressed by words. 

"M'lady? I'm sorry, but we need to fix your hair. It's almost time to leave."

"I'm coming, Dorme."

"I'll see you later this evening." Obi-wan's hand slipped out of hers and gently caressed her face before his own disappeared back into the layers of velvet shadows. 


	2. The Jedi Who Loves Her

Chapter Two 

The Jedi Who Loves Her

Standing on a cushioned stool, Padme hung small velvet cloths over each of the three security cameras placed in her personal bedroom. After reprogramming Artoo, she brought a fingernail up to tap on her teeth and nervously wondered if this had been such a good idea. What if Anakin sensed his presence? What if he discovered them? Would he be jealous? Angry? Hurt? Would he inform the council? The Senate?

It was obvious the young padawan had a crush on her. The way he embarassed himself during their meeting earlier was a testament to that. He still had a lot of growing up to do, she thought to herself.

Padme glared at the far wall as if to stare a hole through it. "Where is he?" she whispered aloud right before bringing another fingernail to her teeth. No sooner had the words escaped her lips, did a shadow of a masculine and robed figure emerge through a hidden doorway and into her bed chamber. She quickly rushed into his arms,locking herself in his embrace.

"I was beginning to think you had changed your mind." She barely got the words out before her lips were moulded against the silent invader's.

Gasping for air a few moments later and once again embracing her, Obi-Wan Kenobi's mind was reeling. This was dangerous. He was aware of Anakin's feelings for Padme. How could he make his padawan understand that he was too late? Padme and he had fallen in love on Naboo, while Anakin was still a boy. They had kept their relationship a secret, even to the Jedi Council -- which had taken great concentration and hours of meditation on his part. But they had thus far been successful. He knew that taking opportunity of this moment could sacrifice everything they had achieved, but it had been too long since he had felt her in his arms, and he just had to take the chance.

"He's meditating on the balcony," he murmured between kisses. "But I can't stay long. The risk is too great." 

"You can stay a few minutes. I've covered the cameras. We have a few minutes." Her eyes pleaded with his and he could not refuse her. He didn't want to. He had given up that struggle many years ago. 

Her small, soft hands pulled on his own and he instinctively followed her toward the large satin-covered bed. She urged his body down to hers and he hovered above her, simply adoring her with his eyes. 

Her own eyes fluttered shut and a small gasp escaped her open mouth as Obi-Wan's fingers traced her jawline, her sensuous lips, her chin, down her neck, and across the bodice of her white satin nightgown. They lingered upon reaching the fullness of her breast before once more traveling to its peak, his middle finger lightly circling the nipple.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered as he moved closer to her, his breath mingling with her own. He could not help but notice the moonlit reflection of a lone tear coursing down her cheek. 

"I've missed you so much." Padme stroked along the browline and bearded face of the man she so desperately loved before placing a hand behind his neck and gently pulling his mouth down to meet hers once more. Never in her life had a man made her feel this way. Not Palo - not anyone. Her blood was liquid fire and it was melting her. She couldn't hold him tight enough, couldn't kiss him deep enough.

"Padme...Padme..." Obi-Wan's voice was hoarse with emotion and barely audible as he spoke her name into her ear, taking her earlobe into his mouth. 

Suddenly, the Jedi's head snapped up. "He's walking back into the living room. He's wondering where I am." 

"Does he..."

"Shhh." Obi-Wan placed a finger on Padme's lips. "He doesn't know I'm here, but I have to go." His finger traced her lips once more before withdrawing. He hesitantly lifted himself off the bed, only to be followed by the satin-clad body beneath him. 

Padme felt magnetized to him. She couldn't let him go - not yet. It was too little time. They hadn't seen each other in two months -- not since before Obi-Wan left to settle the Antion dispute. She clung to him as they made their way back to the secret passage. He turned back toward her as he entered into its darkness. "I love you." 

"And I you."

"I'll be just a few feet away. I won't let anything harm you. Sleep now." And with another soft lingering kiss, he was gone. 

A few moments later she could hear him in the living area arguing with his young padawan -- something about her covering the security cameras.

"It was his idea..." she mumbled through half a grin before lying herself down to dream of the Jedi who loves her. 


	3. In Due Time

Chapter Three - In Due Time (Turning a bit AU now...)

Hypocrite! You're living a lie, Kenobi! Qui-Gon surely would not be pleased with these actions or these feelings. What was this most recent feeling...guilt? Yes, that was it. It was not something he was unfamiliar with, having wallowed in it after his Master's death. He was being dishonest and betraying the Jedi code, the memory of his Master, and his own Padawan.

It took some doing to convince Master Yoda and Master Windu that allowing Anakin unsupervised time with the Senator would result in calamity. He winced at the memory of the words that finally swayed their decision..."he has developed feelings for her..." 

Hypocrite! He hissed out of frustration as he flung himself down onto his cot. 

Anakin had been sent to investigate the source of the toxic dart that had killed their prime assassination suspect. It was a dangerous mission, but not as dangerous as if he were to be left alone with Padme. His childhood crush could easily turn into something else, which in turn could lead to the discovery of their relationship, thus ending his life as a Jedi.

Padme...As his mind turned to her, he recalled the stolen moments of passion, the feel of her soft pale skin underneath his calloused hands, the smell of her hair, the taste of her mouth, and the lines of aggravation and guilt erased from his features. She was worth it all. He would do whatever he had to to ensure her safety and preserve their love. 

"I do not like this idea of hiding." She spat at Obi-Wan who watched her as she packed. Her features however, soon softened as she approached him. "But I am happy to finally be able to spend some time with you." 

After a quick look over her shoulder to check on their privacy, Obi-Wan hastily pressed a kiss onto her waiting and upturned mouth. Another quick look led to a much longer kiss, that soon turned into a passionate welding of mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue, and two pairs of hands intimately fondling.

Hearing a soft thud from the other room, most likely Jar-Jar running into something, Obi-Wan gently pushed Padme an arm's length from him.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me?" He teased. 

A quick wink from Padme and she returned to her packing. "But it is frustating that after a year's work to prevent the Military Creation Act, that I won't be here when it's fate is decided." She insisted. 

"You mean you don't trust Jar-Jar?" Obi-Wan playfully remarked as a pair of rolled-up silk stockings struck him in the face. 

"You are making too light of this situation, Master Kenobi!" 

She looked so small but formidable standing there with her hands on her hips, a very determined look in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I do take this seriously. You are in danger here. I can't be with you every second of the day...as I would like to be." His mouth twisted into a wry smile and Padme blushed. "The council has decided that it would be best if you left the capital - and I have to agree with them. You will be much safer on Naboo. And besides, we never have had a honeymoon."

"Uhm, excuse me, but don't people generally have a wedding first?" Padme blushed again as she finished up her packing, glancing sideways at the handsome Jedi seated on the corner of her bed.

"In due time, my young Senator. In due time." And it was Obi-Wan's turn to wink. 


	4. A Rose for M'Lady

Chapter Four

A Rose for M'Lady

"So, what shall we do today m'lady?" Obi-Wan asked Padme as they leisurely swung back and forth in the antique gilded swing overlooking the lake below. 

"Nothing. I don't want to do anything. Can't we just sit here all day like this?" 

"I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be." He let out a contented sigh, squeezed her shoulder a little tighter, and placed a kiss on top of her head.

However, doing nothing wasn't exactly what he had in mind for today. Why had he waited so long for this? He had been courting her for 10 years! It had never been the right time, and they were never in the right place. Their time together was always measured, rushed, private and secret. But here, at her home, meeting her family and friends, and now relaxing together and looking out onto the peaceful waters, Obi-Wan finally decided that there would be no better time than this. His heartbeat quickened at the thought and Padme noticed. She lifted her head to gaze into his eyes.

"Credit for your thoughts?" 

"Just thinking of you, my dear." He answered as he placed a light kiss upon the tip of her nose. In return, she snugggled even closer to him. "Come, let's take a walk." He decided, as he pulled her up off the swing.

Hand in hand they strolled along the stony balcony, occasionally stopping to watch a bird in flight or take note of the beautiful roses growing along the balcony ledge. 

"Here," he offered. "A rose for m'lady." 

Padme grinned and accepted the beautiful flower. Suddenly, through the power of the force guided by Obi-Wan, its petals shifted, and the rose began to open in her hand. Inside the flower was a gold ring set with a beautiful Alderaanian crystal. Her hands were shaking as she plucked the ring from inside the rose.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" She looked to Obi-Wan, trying to hide her surprise to find him on his knees. 

"Yes it does, my dear Senator." Taking her hands in his and after taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan continued. "I think you know how much I love you. We can continue on like we have if you would like to, but I would like to have the privelege of knowing that you are mine, and mine alone. I am asking you to be my wife."

Shakily lowering herself to her knees as well, Padme wasn't sure she could speak. And after a moment of silence, Obi-Wan began to worry, but then Padme burst out, "Yes, yes, yes! Bless the Force, yes!" and threw her arms around his neck, knocking him backward onto the stony surface, immediately showering his face and mouth with kisses.

Suddenly, the balcony was swarming with people. Slightly embarassed at their appearance, Padme quickly jumped up off of Obi-Wan and happily greeted her entire family. After many embraces and affectionate greetings, Padme was once again surprised to see a Nubian Priest approaching.

"You are awfully sure of yourself, Master Jedi." She quietly commented with a smile. 

Taking her hand as the crowd assembled itself for the ceremony, Obi-Wan leaned his forehead down to touch hers and whispered, "Not of myself my love, but I am sure of us." 


End file.
